This invention generally relates to social networking systems, and more specifically to generating user content for aggregated story units.
Social networking systems have become prevalent in recent years and allow users to connect and communicate with other users. Frequently, social networking systems provide information to a user describing actions performed by other users to which the user is connected. For example, a social networking system may automatically provide a user with a story indicating that another user connected to the user has read a particular news article, or played a particular video game. The user receiving the story may comment on the story, express a preference for the story, share the story with additional users, or perform other interactions with the story.
A social networking system may group similar stories together to provide information to users more efficiently. However, current social networking systems do not enable users to comment on, indicate a preference for, or otherwise generate content based on a group of similar stories as a whole or based on individual stories in a group in an intelligent manner.